La Busqueda
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Albertfic. Historico(Sucesos obtenidos de libros de Historia, internet y discos). Albert se adentra en México, en plena revolución, para buscar a Candy que ha sido secuestrada por Pancho Villa.
1. Chapter 1

** no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Este fic narra sucesos reales cuyos datos han sido obtenidos de internet, libros de historia y discos de acetato. Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**La Búsqueda**

**Capitulo I**

**Caudillos en Revolución**

Por Maryluz

El ruido sin cesar de la locomotora se escuchaba a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo. No se escuchaba otra cosa en el lugar.

Muchos eran los hombres que se encontraban en ese vagón del tren, todos descansaban sentados en el suelo de lo que parecía ser un vagón para ganado, pero que era utilizado ahora para transportar gente a las minas de cobre.

El calor que se sentía se hacía aun más insoportable al tener que estar entre tantos hombres apretados, sudorosos y sucios. El aire se hacía cada vez más pesado y se dificultaba la respiración. El ambiente era tenso, sabían lo peligroso que era el viaje, pero pocos eran los que se preocupaban por ello. Necesitaban el trabajo, y el dinero, para mantener a sus familias.

Dormitando entre las maderas del vagón y sentados entre el heno que aun se encontraba en el suelo. Varios mineros americanos iban rumbo a su destino final: Una mina de cobre en Agua Prieta, Sonora, México.

Entre todos esos hombres, uno en especial se preguntaba una y mil veces por su destino. Uno de ellos que realmente no necesitaba el trabajo, ni él dinero. Tenía más que suficiente. Pero aun así iba en ese vagón rumbo a la estación de trenes de Santa Isabel, en Sonora. Le urgía cruzar la frontera, y hacerse pasar por un minero americano fue la única solución que pudo encontrar en el momento.

- Hace cuantos días que estoy viajando - pensaba mientras observaba distraídamente a todos esos hombres que estaban frente a él - Llevo más de un mes sin detenerme ni un minuto. ¡Candy! - dijo mientras descansaba su rostro entre sus manos y la barba de tantos días rozaba sus blancas manos.

Albert había pasado los últimos seis meses en Africa, después de haberse revelado que él era el Misterioso Tío Abuelo William Andrew y haber estado poco tiempo a la cabeza de la familia. Había decidido distraerse un poco para regresar con nuevos aires a ocupar su puesto. Jamás se imaginó que un telegrama urgente de George le hiciera regresar de forma anticipada a Chicago.

Era el año de 1916, Europa estaba en plena Guerra, pero los estados Unidos al mando del presidente, Woodrow Wilson, tenían un papel meramente de observadores. Los Estados Unidos no participaban en la guerra que envolvía a parte de Europa y Asía.

- El mundo se ha vuelto loco - dijo Albert en voz baja mientras recordaba el motivo principal por el que George lo había mandado buscar - Europa en Guerra y México en plena Revolución.

George, al igual que todos los Estados Unidos, había recibido la terrible noticia de haber sido atacados por fuerzas revolucionarias Mexicanas.

Los Revolucionarios al mando del General, Francisco Villa, habían entrado en territorio americano el 9 de Marzo de ese año, arrasado con la población de Columbus, en Nuevo México. Habían robado, matado y destruido. Habían acabado con todo a su paso.

Candy había sido transferida del hospital de Chicago, donde trabajaba cuando Albert se fue al Africa, al hospital Nuevo México de Columbus. George se había sorprendido con la noticia del traslado, pero dado que México estaba bajo las fuerzas revolucionarias y siendo Nuevo México frontera con Cd. Juárez, Chihuahua, era de esperarse que necesitaran personal extra en los hospitales.

Cuando por el diario supo de lo ocurrido en Nuevo México, fue directamente a la oficina del Hospital Santa Juana, en Chicago, para saber del personal medico que se encontraba en Nuevo México. Fue allí que recibió la terrible noticia de que el hospital de Nuevo México había desaparecido... Al tiempo en que mando un telegrama a Albert solicitándole que regresara de forma urgente, mandó a alguien a investigar sobre el paradero de Candy sin encontrar una respuesta concreta.

- ¡Candy!, ¡Candy! - pensó Albert - ¿por qué fue que te deje sola?, debí insistir más para que viajaras conmigo al África. Los dos necesitábamos unas buenas vacaciones y África nos ofrecía un clima perfecto. Sin guerras, sin revoluciones que pudieran atormentarnos. ¿Aún me pregunto qué hacías en Nuevo México?, se que tu carácter altruista te pudo haber llevado a presentarte como voluntaria en ese hospital que requería de personal medico. Prefiero pensar que fuiste tú la que se ofreció a ir, y no que hubo mala fe de alguien al mandarte a ese lugar.

El tren se detuvo de forma brusca obligando a todos los hombres ha hacerse hacía a adelante, aquellos que viajaban sentados, y a caer sobre sus compañeros, a aquellos que viajaban de pie.

- ¿Qué sucede? - fue la pregunta generalizada.

Nadie sabía que ocurría, aun faltaban un par de horas para llegar a la estación de Santa Isabel, ¿por qué pararse en medio del desierto?

Unos disparos hicieron que los hombres comenzaran a inquietarse. Se podía ver el movimiento de la gente afuera a través de los maderos que formaban el vagón en el que viajaban. Un fuerte ruido hizo que la gente a orillas de la puerta se hiciera hacía atrás, al tiempo en que la puerta se comenzaba a abrir.

El sol de las tres se reflejaba sobre los ojos de todos aquellos mineros impidiéndoles ver al frente. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del sol, permanecieron ciegos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, pudieron ver quien abría la puerta. Era un hombre corpulento, vestido con camisa de manta de un color, que de estar limpio, pudiera ser crema y chaleco de cuero totalmente lleno de tierra, montaba sobre un gran caballo pinto. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un pañuelo rojo, cargaba sobre su brazo una escopeta y la apuntaba directo a todos esos hombres; hombres pobres que no llevaban armas.

Aquel hombre corpulento a señas les indicó que todos bajaran. Y gritaba cosas que no alcanzaban a entender. Albert bajó junto con ellos y comenzaron a hacer filas frente a un puñado de hombres más que viajaban a caballo cargados con armas cortas y escopetas. Sobre sus cuerpos, cargaban con carrucheras con balas para todas aquellas armas que llevaban encima.

- ¡Los Revolucionarios! - dijo Albert en voz baja, al tiempo en que uno de los hombres se acercaba a él de forma decidida con el ceño fruncido.

Se escuchó un disparo y un grito ahogado, aquel hombre que se dirigía a Albert volteó el caballo, llamando a aquel de sus hombres que había disparado sobre uno de esos mineros.

Albert corrió hasta donde estaba el hombre tirado, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, mientras alcanzó a pronunciar.

- You care of my family(Cuida de mi familia) - mientras cerraba los ojos y su último respiro se escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué? - se levantó Albert furioso, hablando Español, no podía ver a un hombre morir y menos de esa forma - No estaban armados, ¿por qué dispararles de esa forma?

Uno de los hombres montado a caballo sobre un hermoso alazán Negro se aproximó hasta él.

- ¡Tú! - le dijo a Albert - muévete...

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron de la impresión al ver sobre el pecho de aquel hombre una figura muy conocida. El sol de las tres de la tarde se reflejó sobre él, brillando como el propio sol.

Albert corrió hasta él tomándolo del pecho del hombre, lo que provocó que todos los hombres a caballo a su alrededor sacaran sus armas y le apuntaran peligrosamente.

Albert sostenía el objeto entre sus manos, mientras los hombres le apuntaban. No podía permitir que le mataran, no cuando apenas acababa de cruzar la frontera, cuando apenas comenzaba su Búsqueda.

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora:

Este fic esta centrado en la Revolución Mexicana, todos los datos presentados son hechos históricos que pueden ser verificados en todas las paginas de internet que existen sobre el tema.

Después de publicado este capítulo, alguien me aviso que en África también había guerra, jejejeje. Quien me manda no investigar tan a fondo, jejejeje.

Advierto que Candy sale muy poco, a pesar que Albert la está buscando. Es otra historia muy vieja, publicada por primera vez alrededor del 2002-2003. Terminada y muy corta.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Búsqueda**

**Capitulo II**

**Noticias**

Por Maryluz

Albert sintió que el sudor cubría su frente, ¿qué había pasado para que ese hombre que estaba frente a él, tuviera ese objeto? ¿Dónde estaba Candy?

No se preocupaba por si mismo, ni por las armas que le apuntaban, solo pensaba en ella. ¿Por qué se la llevaron esa noche?, ¿Aun estaría con vida?

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a Columbus, Nuevo México, se encontró con un ambiente desolador. El detective que George había contratado para que buscara algún rastro de Candy no había logrado encontrar mucho y en su desesperación Albert personalmente decidió ir a buscarla.

Ninguna suplica de George, de Archie o de la propia Tía abuela le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Sus argumentos eran buenos, pero los de él eran mejores...

George pidió que le dejara seguir investigando, que la gente que había contratado, encontraría alguna pista que le llevarán hasta Candy. Archie trató de convencerlo aludiendo a los negocios de la familia. Mala táctica, ya que Albert no era una persona que gozara siendo conocido en el ambiente Social o de Negocios. La misma táctica usó la tía abuela, con iguales resultados. Albert solo dijo una sola frase:

- Volveré con ella, o no volveré más...

Ahora parecía que esa frase soltada al aire, en su desesperación por salir a buscar a su pequeña, se podría hacer realidad.

El gobierno americano mando 2,000 soldados en persecución de Villa, todos comandados por J. Pershing. Atravesaron por Palomas, Chihuahua la frontera Mexicana el 15 de marzo sin permiso del gobierno Mexicano, esto había causado el cierre de fronteras y el embargo de armas por parte de los americanos al gobierno de Carranza.

- Maldito americano, ¡suéltame! - dijo el hombre mientras Albert soltaba ese objeto que brillaba con la luz del sol.

- ¿De dónde lo obtuvo? ¿Quién se lo dio? - dijo Albert en Español.

El hombre a caballo se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar su idioma. No era común encontrar americanos que hablaran el español en esa parte del país.

Los hombres de armas seguían apuntando a Albert, el cual permanecía de pie frente al hombre del alazán negro. El hombre hizo una seña y todos bajaron sus armas. Los profundos ojos negros del hombre se clavaron en las pupilas azules de Albert que seguía observando el objeto sobre el cuello del hombre.

- ¡Mira gringuito! - dijo el hombre pausadamente, recargando ambos brazos sobre la silla del caballo e inclinándose un poco hacía Albert - yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada. Pero lo haré solo como una muestra de respeto porque hablas nuestro idioma - dijo el hombre.

Albert se sorprendió ante esto. Si, él hablaba español, además de inglés y francés. El francés lo había aprendido en el colegio cuando lo habían mandado, casi a la fuerza, obligándolo a abandonar lo que más quería en ese entonces: sus animales. Y el español. El español lo hablaba la gente del servicio en la mansión de Lakewood. Era común que mandaran gente de las granjas en México a la mansión de allá. Fue así como aprendió a escondidas de la tía abuela. Siempre le pareció un idioma lleno de matices, donde una sola palabra podía tener muchos significados.

Su relación con el personal del servicio era buena y fue así como aprendió a hablar un poco el español al lado de los sirvientes. Solía practicarlo hablando con los animales. Pero nunca creyó que algún día fuera a necesitarlo.

- Le agradecería me dijera - dijo Albert un poco más tranquilo.

El resto de los hombres de armas, seguían acarreando a la gente que se encontraba en el tren, haciendo distinción entre los mineros americanos y los mexicanos. Mientras Albert seguía de pie ante el hombre del alazán negro.

- Este broche - dijo señalándolo en su pecho - fue el pago que me dieron por dejar libre a una chica.

Los ojos de Albert se agrandaron ante la noticia. ¿Acaso esa chica sería Candy? Sería la primera noticia que tuviera de ella desde hacía un mes.

Albert observó el medallón que seguía colgando del pecho del hombre. Sin lugar a dudas era el medallón de Los Andrew. Aquel medallón que Candy guardaba por conciderarlo del príncipe de la colina, el que él había perdido la primera vez que la vio.

- La chica - dijo Albert titubeando - ¿está viva? - preguntó.

- No lo sé - respondió el hombre - uno de los hombres de mi General Villa, la llevo con él. Era realmente bonita, rubia, ojos verdes - se detuvo al ver los ojos de Albert - lo siento compadre, no se si la chica estará viva o no, iba sumamente herida.

- General - la voz de uno de los hombres de armas lo distrajo. El hombre en el alazán negro volteó a ver al hombre que se acercaba a todo galope hasta él - Estamos listos, son mas de 30 y 19 son americanos.

- ¡Americanos! - dijo el general volteando a ver a Albert y cambiando su actitud - ustedes los americanos piensan que México es suyo. Su presidente ha reconocido el gobierno de Carranza y eso no lo aceptamos. Ahora una brigada busca a mi General Villa, pero no lo van a encontrar. Tu que hablas nuestro idioma - dijo apuntando con la escopeta a Albert - tu te encargaras de darles nuestro mensaje.

- ¿De qué mensaje habla? - dijo Albert sin entender.

- Dirás que el General de las fuerzas del norte de Villa, Pablo López, no reconoce el gobierno de Carranza... ¡Ahora! - gritó el hombre, ante lo que los hombres de armas dejaron caer el contenido de sus armas sobre la fila de mineros que estaban al frente.

Albert se quedó parado sin poder creer lo que veía. Estaban fusilando a hombres inocentes, hombres desarmados que se dirigían a su trabajo, ¿todo por qué Woodrow Wilson había reconocido el gobierno de Carranza?

Ante sus ojos cayeron uno a uno los hombres que minutos antes le acompañaban en el vagón de tren. Vio como cayeron al suelo, moviéndose dolorosamente. Hombres con familias, con esposa, con hijos... mientras él permanecía de pie, siendo apuntado con la escopeta del Villista Pablo López. Era la primera vez que tenía miedo, no por él, sino, por la vida de Candy. No sabía de ella, si esto estaban haciendo con los hombres americanos, ¿qué no le harían a las mujeres?

¡Diecisiete!... diecisiete mineros americanos muertos fueron los que quedaron después que la nube de polvo desapareció de sus ojos...

Ayudando a los que quedaron heridos hicieron un pequeño campamento para refugiarse y esperar la ayuda que habían ido a buscar el resto de los mineros y los maquinistas de la locomotora.

Albert no sabía si considerarse afortunado ante aquella masacre. Por lo menos tenía la certeza que Candy no había muerto en aquella invasión a Columbus. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba ella? El General Villista había dicho que uno de los hombres de pancho Villa se la había llevado mal herida.

El pensamiento de Albert voló a días pasado, cuando verla sonreír era suficiente para que un arduo día de trabajo desapareciera de su espalda y se reconfortara con su plática amena, sencilla y dulce.

Pero ahora, Candy no estaba para hacerle sus días más sencillos y él daría lo que fuese por encontrarla... encontrarla sana y salva.

Los primeros en arribar al lugar fue una comitiva del ejército americano. Una de las tantas divisiones al mando del general Jhon J. Pershing, encargado de encontrar a Villa.

- What appened? (¿Qué paso?) - preguntó el general al mando de la comitiva.

Los hombres que se habían quedado en el campamento relataron todo lo acontecido al militar. Sabían que uno de los hombres de Villa había asesinado a 17 americanos y herido a otros tantos. Eso los convertía en asesinos, era gente fuera de la Ley, ya no más solo revolucionarios.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En Chicago las cosas se ponían candentes. Elisa estaba preocupada, ya que el manejo que había hecho al trasladar a Candy a Nuevo México, había dado un giro inesperado.

Según los diarios, el motivo por el que Villa atacó Columbus no era por el hecho de que Woodrow Wilson hubiese reconocido el gobierno de Carranza, sino, un motivo personal del bandolero, como era conocido.

Las fuerzas armadas de Villa habían ido a Columbus a comprar municiones, pero los hombres de Columbus vendieron cartuchos sin balas, lo que provoco la ira de Villa. Sin embargo, los hombres encargados de la venta en Columbus, salieron una noche antes, por lo que no se encontraban en el poblado cuando Villa y su gente arrasaron con el lugar.

- ¡Niel idiota! - gritó Elisa a su hermano al ir entrando en la biblioteca de la mansión Legan, en Chicago - Te dije que ese tal Villa era un hombre de cuidado. No era como los otros a los que les vendiste armas.

- ¡Cálmate Elisa! - dijo Niel tratando de Calmar a su hermana.

- ¡Qué me Calme!, ¡qué me Calme!, ¿pero cómo quieres que me calme?, tu estúpida idea de vender cartuchos sin balas hizo que esos tipos arrasaran Columbus, Nuevo México - dijo muy sobresaltada y molesta.

- ¿Y a ti en que te afecta eso? - dijo tratando de calmarla, pero Elisa lo interrumpió.

- ¡Idiota!, ¿que no recuerdas que hice que trasladaran a esa huérfana precisamente a allí? - dijo Elisa muy alterada - En un principio me alegré de lo que paso, pero ahora, George esta investigando donde esta esa arrimada. Y si se entera que yo tuve algo que ver con su traslado...

- No se enterara hermanita - dijo Niel muy confiado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? - preguntó intrigada.

- ¿Por qué la única persona enterada del traslado se encuentra ahora perdida o muerta? - dijo Niel sonriendo.

Elisa entonces sonrió, era verdad, solo Candy sabía que ella había sido la causante de su traslado. Pero Candy había estado de acuerdo, una sola palabra a Albert o a George y ella podía haberse quedado en Chicago. Sin embargo, Candy calló y decidió partir al hospital de Nuevo México.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert se trasladó con las fuerzas de Pershing en busca de Villa. Sabía por el General López, que Candy había sido llevada por uno de sus hombres. Ya que Pershing estaba encargado de su captura, era muy probable que pudiera, al mismo tiempo, dar con ella, con Candy.

Ya que Albert hablaba español y ninguno de los hombres de la comitiva sabía una pizca del idioma, lo dejaron acompañarlos, siempre y cuando les sirviera de intérprete. La mayoría de los hombres eran de raza negra, antiguos combatientes de la guerra en Filipinas.

El viaje era largo y pesado, era necesario cruzar el río Yaqui que atravesaba de lado Sonora. Había que llegar a Ojinaga, Chihuahua, donde se tenía noticias que se encontraba el cuartel general de Villa.

Días completos de cabalgar, de preguntar a cuanta gente se cruzaba en su camino por aquella chica rubia de pecas y ojos verdes, sin obtener una respuesta concreta.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Una tarde que cabalgaban rumbo a Carrizales, Chihuahua, una terrible ventolera azotó a la comitiva, obligando a que todos bajasen de los caballos y cubrieran sus rostros por el polvo que les arrojaba sobre el rostro.

Albert sintió como algo golpeó su mano y cubrió parte de su rostro. Lo tomó para despejarse, mientras el polvo y el viento seguían arreciando. Después de un rato, todo se fue calmando, hasta que no quedó más que un viento tranquilo.

Albert pudo ver, entonces, que era aquello que había golpeado su mano. Era un trozo de periódico.

_13 de Abril de 1916_

"_Victoria del pueblo de Parral sobre el Ejercito Americano_"

_En la ciudad de Parral, la columna del general Tompkins tuvo su primer descalabro el día de ayer._

_Tompkins hizo una larga travesía llegando al pueblo  
de Zaragoza y dirigiéndose a la ciudad de Parral, en donde  
el jefe de la guarnición mexicana, Ismael Lozano, le ordenó  
enérgicamente salir de la población, pues no permitía por  
ningún motivo la permanencia de los soldados americanos  
en ese lugar._

_Tompkins, para evitar dificultades, salió de dicho  
pueblo, no sin antes darse cuenta que una multitud  
agresiva y al grito de "¡Viva México!" y "¡Viva Villa!", insultó a la columna, repeliendo ésta la agresión y habiendo  
resultado muertos un soldado y un cabo norteamericanos._

_La multitud aquella iba encabezada por una muchacha joven de nombre Elisa Griense, quien alentando a la multitud, obligó a Tompkins a salir de la ciudad._

Albert observó bien la foto de Elisa Griese, aparecía en primer plano gritando y elevando los brazos, pero en la parte trasera de ella, se podía observar a alguien más... sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latirle al observar bien, no podía estar equivocado, no se veía muy clara, ya que era una foto en el periódico y estaba a blanco y negro, pero su corazón le decía que era ella, era Candy...

Guardó cuidadosamente el periódico en las bolsas de su pantalón, era la segunda buena noticia que tenía de ella. Sabía que estaba viva, o por lo menos para el 12 de Abril, ella seguía viva, ahora comenzaba el mes de Junio... habría que llegar a Ojinaga lo antes posible...

**La Adelita**

Si Adelita se fuera con otro  
la seguiría por tierra y por mar.  
Si por mar en un buque de guerra,  
si por tierra en un tren militar.

Y si Adelita fuera mi novia.

Y si Adelita fuera mi mujer.

Le compraría un vestido de seda

Para llevarla a bailar al cuartel.

Y si acaso yo muero en la guerra,  
y si mi cuerpo en la sierra va a quedar,  
ahy, Adelita, por Dios te lo ruego,  
que por mis huesos no vayas a llorar.

Si Adelita quisiera ser mi esposa,  
si Adelita ya fuera mi mujer,  
le compraría un vestido de seda  
para llevarla conmigo al edén.

- Canción Popular Mexicana-

Continuara...

**Notas de la Autora**

Todo lo que leen sobre el conflicto de la revolución es cierto, ha sido detallado en varias pagina de internet y en los libros de Historia.

La intervención de nuestros personajes de Candy en los sucesos de la Historia, es mera coincidencia.

El asesinato de Pablo López de 17 mineros americanos sucedió el 10 de Enero, pero para fines del presente fic y no habiendo obtenido más datos sobre este hecho, lo he situado poco después del ataque a Columbus.

Mil gracias de nuevo a Priss por pasarme estos documentos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Este fic narra sucesos reales cuyos datos han sido obtenidos de internet, libros de historia y discos de acetato. Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**La Búsqueda**

**Capitulo III**

**Pena por Una Muerte**

Por Maryluz

Sobre la pálida tierra de aquel campo santo se erguían olvidadas las cruces de cuanto soldado, ranchero, hombres inocentes a cargo de su viejo rancho, hombres que se habían visto envueltos en una Revolución causada por la pelea por la tierra.

Los pasos de un hombre levantaban el polvo, que sobre las inexistentes lapidas, existía. El suelo estaba polvoroso y la tierra estaba seca, estéril, todo aquel poblado estaba igual. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que llovió?, ¿Cuándo la última vez que se sembró en aquellos vastos campos de siembra; olvidados en los últimos años en que los campesinos, sus hijos y parientes, se habían visto en la necesidad de irse a la "Bola", como solían llamar a la revolución? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que aquel lugar sombrío y abandonado lució como lo que era?: un pueblo con gente trabajadora y no un pueblo fantasma.

La bruma matinal no permitía ver los nombres mal escritos con carbón, en aquellas cruces de madera. Identificar a alguien por nombre, era sumamente difícil y más, si el viento o él clima habían borrado las iniciales sobre la cruz y el año de su fallecimiento.

Se tenía por costumbre poner en la cruz aquel objeto que mas hubiese apreciado la persona en vida, no era de extrañarse ver un viejo sombrero, una guitarra, unas viejas botas, unas cintas que indicaban que aquella sepultura pertenecía a una mujer. Pero aun así, había tantas y tantas cruces, que no tenían absolutamente nada.

¡Qué difícil caminar entre aquellas cruces buscando a alguien!, buscando con ganas de no encontrar, con ganas de que aquel camposanto improvisado, por haberse visto en una sangrienta lucha, se acabara lo más pronto posible.

Era 1 de Julio en Hidalgo del Parral, Chihuahua, hacía 9 días que se había librado una de las batallas más sangrientas desde que la expedición Punitiva había ingresado a Territorio Mexicano sin autorización del mismo, en busca del bandolero Pancho Villa, después del ataque a Columbus, Nuevo México.

Que narración tan horrible pudo escuchar de labios de aquel teniente coronel Genovevo Rivas Gillen, sobreviviente de esa masacre, cuando se adentró en aquel pueblo del Carrizal en busca de lo que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

Había llegado casi al día siguiente con el coronel de la base al Carrizal, pero al saber de la batalla y de los 27 prisioneros cautivos, había sido enviado como interprete para recuperarlos y mandarlos al general Bell, por Ordenes del presidente Venustiano Carranza.

El teniente coronel Genovevo Rivas, narró a Albert quien le hacía de interprete, lo ocurrido ese trágico día.

"_Teníamos ordenes del __secretario de Guerra, General Alvaro Obregón, de __no dejar pasar a ningún soldado americano_" - había dicho el teniente coronel - "_Pero __imprudentemente el jefe americano hizo el avance anunciado"._

"_Serian las seis de la mañana del día veintiuno de junio cuando se recibió aviso de uno de los puestos avanzados, que por el camino de Santo Domingo se veía avanzar una columna, y que se suponía fueran los americanos, porque se alcanzaba a distinguir que toda la caballada era de gran alzada, o sea de los que en la frontera conocemos por "gólones"."_

_"El general, Félix U. Gómez, me ordenó que saliera al encuentro del jefe que mandaba la fuerza americana y le hiciera saber las órdenes que teníamos de no permitir el avance de ninguna columna norteamericana, en otra dirección que no fuera el norte..."_

_"... Pregunté al jefe americano qué objeto tenia la presencia de sus fuerzas por aquella región, habiéndome contestado que venia en persecución de una gavilla de bandidos que sabia se encontraba por aquellos rumbos, a lo que contesté que ninguna gavilla había en aquella región, pues de haberla, ya hubiera sido batida por las fuerzas de mi mando... Dijo entonces que iba a Villa Ahumada con las fuerzas de su mando porque era el recorrido que de antemano había trazado, habiéndole contestado yo que teníamos órdenes de nuestro Gobierno de no permitir el avance de ninguna fuerza norteamericana en otra dirección que no fuera al norte, y que por tal motivo debería suspender su marcha para evitar un posible choque..."_

_"El capitán Boyd contestó que tenia órdenes del general Pershing de ir a Villa Ahumada y que pasaría sobre las balas', habiéndole contestado yo que para que pasara a Villa Ahumada tendría que hacerlo sobre nuestros cadáveres."_

_'Dice usted muy bien; para morir son los hombres...'_

_"Al poco tiempo llegó el general Gómez e interrogó al jefe americano sobre el objeto que perseguía al traer sus fuerzas por aquella región y le hizo saber que sólo podía marchar al norte."_

_"El capitán Boyd le dio la misma respuesta que me diera a mí, agregando: 'que no quería perder más el tiempo; que tenia órdenes del general Pershing de ir a Villa Ahumada y que pasaría sobre nosotros', contestándole el general Gómez que si creía poder pasar que lo hiciera."_

_"Inmediatamente se retiró mi general y los que le acompañábamos, al lugar donde estaban nuestras fuerzas, retirándose también el jefe americano al lugar donde se encontraban las suyas, pues ambas fuerzas estaban ya frente a frente, a una distancia aproximada de quinientos metros..."_

_"...Viendo esta actitud amenazante, dije a mi general Gómez: 'Señor, vienen a atacarnos, ¿qué ordena usted?', y en esos momentos los americanos rompieron fuego, y dirigiéndose a mi me dijo: 'Saque treinta hombres y atáquelos por su flanco derecho'. Entonces rompieron el fuego nuestras fuerzas y yo salí a escape hacia la izquierda de nuestra línea... Iniciamos el ataque de flanco a nuestros enemigos, que al ver esto, cambiaron de frente para contrarrestar nuestro ataque. Nuestros valientes soldados avanzaron a pecho descubierto y con resolución. . . Continuamos nuestro avance hasta luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con los soldados negros, habiendo logrado aniquilar aquel grupo. . . Una vez aniquilado el flanco derecho del enemigo, con los hombres que me quedaban me dirigí al centro de nuestra línea donde aún se combatía, pero antes de llegar encontré al teniente Antonio Peña que estaba herido... informándome que a mi general Gómez lo habían matado en los primeros tiros del combate; que la ametralladora con que contábamos en el centro y que había emplazado el capitán primero, Daniel González  
Corella, se había descompuesto y que nuestra gente se había visto obligada a replegarse a las primeras casas del pueblo, que era donde combatían."_

_"Me dirigí allá violentamente... y una vez reunidos... y ayudados por tres o cuatro civiles que se nos__habían unido, cargamos rudamente sobre los hombres de Adair, quienes juntamente con su jefe quedaron tendidos en el campo después de prolongada lucha."_

_"El combate fue reñido y duró por espacio de tres horas y media... Nuestras fuerzas sufrieron setenta y dos bajas entre muertos y heridos, en tanto que los norteamericanos, cuya fuerza se componía de ciento cincuenta hombres, de los cuales se les hicieron veintisiete prisioneros, y siete hombres que lograron llegar a su base de operación, el resto quedó en el campo de batalla, y algunos lograron escapar..."_

_"La misma tarde del 21 de junio de 1916, y tan pronto como se esparció la noticia del encuentro con las fuerzas americanas, empezaron a presentárseme infinidad de vecinos de Carrizal, de Villa Ahumada y de todas las rancherías comarcanas, unos con armas y otros en demanda de ellas, a fin de alistarse en nuestras filas para que en caso de que las hostilidades quedaran rotas con los Estados Unidos, o bien que el general Pershing, disgustado por la derrota sufrida por las fuerzas del capitán Boyd, mandara nuevos contingentes. Al día siguiente se había reunido un contingente de más de 500 hombres, lo que demuestra el alto patriotismo del pueblo Chihuahuense_".

- Si no hubiese sido por la enfermera americana, creo que nuestras bajas habrían sido mayores - dijo el teniente coronel.

¡La enfermera americana!, estas simples palabras encendieron la esperanza de encontrarla aun cerca y con vida.

- ¿Era rubia, de ojos verdes? - preguntó Albert esperanzado.

- Sí señor, de un verde esmeralda intenso y con la cara llena de pecas.

- ¡Llena de pecas! - pensó Albert - tiene que ser ella. ¿Dónde esta ella?, ¿sigue en este pueblo? - preguntó.

- Lo siento señor, yo la vi cuando nuestra ametralladora se descompuso, estuvo ayudando a varios hombres, debió haberla visto cruzando a toda prisa entre las balas propias y del enemigo, nunca conocí mujer igual que ella.

- ¿Pero en dónde se encuentra ahora? - preguntó Albert cada vez mas desesperado, tomando al teniente coronel de las solapas de su uniforme.

- Suélteme señor - dijo el hombre indignado, ante lo que Albert lo soltó.

- Lo siento, Teniente Coronel, pero usted comprenderá que es de suma importancia para mí encontrarla.

El Hombre pudo ver la desesperación en la voz de Albert, sabía que la buscaba, pudo notar su semblante al nombrar a una enfermera americana.

- Señor le informamos que en este momento regresamos a la base, ya tenemos a los hombres que habían sido hechos prisioneros - dijo uno de los tenientes del ejército americano, en Ingles, a Albert.

- Dígale al General, que yo me quedo - fue la respuesta al teniente.

- Pero señor, tenemos órdenes del General Phershing de volver a Dublán, así que le ordeno que venga conmigo - insistió el soldado enérgicamente.

- Yo no pertenezco al ejército, soy un civil y no tengo porque recibir órdenes, ni de usted, ni de nadie. - dijo Albert molesto. Su corazón sabía que Candy estaba cerca, después de varios meses de búsqueda, por fin tenía la corazonada de poder encontrarla - dígale eso al General, yo me quedo.

- Como guste... señor - aceptó molesto el hombre, pero poco antes de salir se volteó para agregar - solo que ahora esta solo en esto, nosotros ya no podremos protegerle.

- Asumiré el riesgo - afirmó Albert convencido.

- Hombre, no podrá andar por allí así vestido - dijo el teniente coronel, al comprender que Albert se quedaría en aquel pueblo - si lo ven con el uniforme americano, no dude que una bala lo mate.

- ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir algo de ropa? - preguntó Albert al darse cuanta que Genovevo tenía razón.

- Claro, venga por aquí.

El teniente lo llevó hacía adentro de aquel fuerte, donde estaban los hombres de su regimientos, los sobrevivientes y algunos hombres del pueblo que se les habían unido. Sacó varias ropas de un costal y se las tendió a Albert.

- Espero no le moleste usar la ropa de uno de los muertos, creo que esta le vendrá bien.

- Se lo agradezco teniente coronel, ahora volviendo al asunto de la enfermera.

- Claro, claro. Como le decía, después de que todo acabo, ya no la vi. Estuvimos recogiendo heridos y muertos, reconociendo cadáveres, pero de ella nada. Pregunté a algunos hombres y todos informan haberla visto en algún momento. Varios le deben la vida.

- Pero, ¿entonces?...

- Quizá fue herida y alguien la llevó a refugiarse, o quizá se alejó de los tiros, no sabría decirle.

- ¿Herida?

- Mire Hombre, la batallas se llevó acabo en 3 horas, había mucha confusión, mucha tierra, los ánimos estaban bastante encendidos. Varios de los muertos que recogimos fueron enterrados de forma rápida, para evitar alguna epidemia, él calor aquí no permite conservar los cuerpos por mucho tiempo, no supimos quienes eran, ojalá y que no...

- No, estoy seguro de que no - completó Albert la frase del Teniente, tratándose de convencer a si mismo de que no, Candy no era uno de aquellos cadáveres.

- Quizá fuera bueno que se diera una vuelta, solo para descartar esa posibilidad señor.

- Le agradeceré me indique el lugar, y yo iré a ver con mis propios ojos - ante la afirmación de Albert, el teniente sonrió y asintió.

- ¡Panchito! - gritó el teniente coronel.

Ante los gritos del hombre, en el lúgubre lugar al que había sido llamado, un muchachito de unos 10 años apareció por las puertas de aquel lugar. Vestido de forma sencilla, con pantalones de manta sucios, desgastados y con un sombrero de paja. Sonreía con amabilidad e inocencia y se acercaba de forma tímida hasta el hombre que le veía con bondad.

- Panchito, acompaña al señor hasta el camposanto - dijo el teniente coronel al niño, quien se acercó a Albert de forma silenciosa y lo tomó de la mano - esta un poco lejos, pero Panchito se encargara de guiarlo.

- Le agradezco su amabilidad tenientee.

- Genovevo, Genovevo Rivas Gillen, señorr... - dijo al tiempo que extendió su mano.

- Albert, solo dígame Albert - dijo al tiempo en que extendía la mano para despedirse.

- Espero de verdad, que no encuentre nada en ese lugar - dijo el teniente mientras Albert salía guiado por Panchito.

Panchito subió al caballo junto con Albert y lo guio hasta el camposanto que se erguía ya olvidado por el tiempo.

Como si fuera una vieja fotografía a blanco y negro, pudo ver como cientos de cruces se extendían por un campo obscuro, las luces que proporcionaba el sol, no ayudarían a encontrar nada en aquel desolado lugar si comenzaba en ese momento. Como recordaba las alumbradas calles de Chicago, cubiertas por piedra y transitadas de gente. Nada comparado con el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, seco y polvoroso, desierto... quizá un poco parecido al Africa, pero este paisaje lúgubre tenía aroma a muerte.

- ¿Bajará ahora, señor? - preguntó Panchito a Albert al ver que su vista permanecía fija en la nada y no daba señales de querer moverse.

Al escuchar la voz del niño, Albert pareció despertar de lo que creyó era un largo sueño, para darse cuenta que el sol moría, para dar paso a la tímida noche.

- No Panchito, regresare mañana por la mañana, ¿crees que haya algún lugar donde pueda quedarme esta noche? – dijo sonriendo.

El niño correspondió con una amplia sonrisa, para él Albert era como un ángel, nunca había visto un hombre tan blanco, con ese color de cabello que parecía blanco y con los ojos como él cielo, así de azules y así de calmados.

Así le contó a su madre cuando lo llevó hasta el pequeño jacalito que se erguía a orillas de un riachuelo travieso que se negaba a desaparecer a pesar del calor y de las inclemencias del clima.

Después de muchas noches de insomnio, de horas de pensar y pensar en su pequeña, de dar vueltas entre la tierra de los campos por donde cabalgaba al lado del ejercito americano, por fin, por fin una noche que podía dormir tranquilo.

Era un lugar pobre, muy pobre, pero la familia del pequeño Panchito le había proporcionado comida; que había consistido en tamales de frijoles y agua de tuna. En el desierto lo que más se dan son las nopaleras y las tunas. Realmente no le había importado, había pasado uno de los momentos más tranquilos de aquellos meses de ardua búsqueda.

Y ahora caminando pesadamente entre las cruces de madera, viendo, revisando las inscripciones en la madera, revisando las antiguas pertenencias de los muertos, buscando sin querer hallar, buscando con la esperanza de no encontrar nada... ¿cuándo?, ¿cuándo se irían a terminar todas estas sepulturas? Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, se veían levantarse como pequeños puntos, ¿cuántos muertos más se necesitaban para que todo acabase?, ¿cuántos?, ¿100?, ¿1000?, ¿1,000,000?, ¿cómo era posible que los hombres se mataran unos a otros?, ¿cómo?...

Varías horas había pasado revisando cruz por cruz, escrito por escrito, lugar por lugar. Se sentía sumamente cansado, el sol que ahora se levantaba sobre su espalda, comenzaba a quemarle. Pero aun faltaban unas cuantas, solo unas cuantas y podría tener la seguridad de que ella no estaba allí, entre los muertos de La Batalla del Carrizal.

Al levantar la vista, algo llamó profundamente su atención. Una tumba casi al final de aquella fila de cruces, solo una de ellas, en aquel campo árido y seco, solo una se encontraba llena de flores.

Con paso dudoso se acercó olvidando aquellas cruces que estaban frente a él, se dirigió a aquella tumba en el suelo. La tierra estaba ligeramente removida y sobre ella descansaban flores silvestres frescas. No había duda que alguien se tomaba la molestia de llevar flores a quien descansaba en ese lugar.

De repente el brillo de algo sobre aquella tumba adornada por una corona de flores llamó profundamente la atención de aquel hombre rubio. A paso pausado se acercó más a ella para ver que era lo que acababa de brillar con aquellos pequeños rayos de oro que se colaban entre las nubes que comenzaban a anunciar una pequeña tormenta.

Con mano temblorosa, apartó las flores que cubrían la cruz para ver ese brillo especial que salía de entre las flores silvestres entrelazadas.

Sintió como si una flecha ardiente atravesara su pecho, como si toda su vida se fuera de golpe de su cuerpo... la fuerza que había en sus cansadas piernas y que le había mantenido en pie por tantos y tantos días, comenzó a escapársele de ellas haciendo que comenzaran a doblarse, a caer pesadamente hasta tocar la tierra de aquella sepultura, mientras sus ojos permanecían abiertos e incrédulos de lo que veían...

Allí, en aquella improvisada sepultura, sobre aquella cruz de madera...

Allí estaba la cruz que siempre portaba Candy...

Y sobre el madero principal, con una fina caligrafía, las iniciales de su nombre:

C.A. 21/06/1916

- ¡No!, ¡Candy! ¡Noooooooo! - gritó Albert desconsolado, apretando la tierra de aquel lugar con sus manos, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos apretados.

**La Valentina**

Valentina, Valentina,  
Yo te quisiera decir  
Que una pasión me domina  
Y es la que me hizo venir.

Dicen que por tus amores  
La vida me han de quitar,  
No le hace que sean muy diablos  
Yo también me se pelear.

Si es porque tomo Tequila,  
Mañana tomo Jerez,  
Si es porque me ves borracho,  
Mañana ya no me ves.

Valentina, Valentina,  
Rendido estoy a tus pies,  
Si me han de matar mañana  
Que me maten de una vez.

Canción Popular Mexicana -

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora:

Algunas páginas de internet mencionan que son más de 20 los soldados americanos tomados prisioneros, pero en ninguna se ponen de acuerdo en la cantidad.

Para quien quiere que ponga a Zapata en lugar de Villa… ¡Dios! Vee estas páginas y dime donde se denigra a los Mexicanos.

Espero que ff net tome en cuenta todo esto y omita el reporte de mi historia, que esta persona hizo o va a hacer.

Sin espacios y agreguen los /

Wikipedia: Información de la batalla del Carrizal.

http: es. / wiki / Batalla_de_El_Carrizal

Parte completo del informe del General Genovevo Rivas Guillen.

http: www. uach. Mx / extension_y_difusion / synthesis / 2008 / 05 / 12 / carrizal . pdf

Información de la SEDENA sobre La Batalla del Carrizal.

http: www. sedena. gob. Mx / index .php / conoce-la-sedena / antecedentes-historicos / sedena / efemerides-del-ejercito-mexicano / junio / 158-21-de-junio-de-1916-batalla-de-carrizal-chihua hua

Historia Universal: La Batalla del Carrizal.

http: www .historiacultural 2011 / 12 / batalla-de-carrizal-chihuahua .html

O solo pongan en google "Batalla del Carrizal"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Este fic narra sucesos reales cuyos datos han sido obtenidos de internet, libros de historia y discos de acetato. Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**La Búsqueda**

**Capitulo IV**

**El Cuento de un Ángel**

Por Maryluz

Un grito se levantó por los aires irrumpiendo el silencio creado por el respeto que se le guardaba a aquel lugar santo. Cuantos pájaros volaron al escuchar aquel grito de dolor confundirse con los truenos de aquella tormenta que estaba por caer. Las nubes negras habían cubierto todo el cielo, parecía que notaban la pena de aquel hombre y querían ocultar los rayos de oro del sol, para respetar su dolor...

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre la tierra de aquella sepultura, confundidas con las gotas de llanto que aquel hombre rubio dejaba caer sobre la misma.

La letanía de un nombre murmurado se podía escuchar pronunciado entre los labios de aquel hombre que seguía hincado, viendo incrédulo las iniciales en aquella cruz de madera, aquellas iniciales pintadas de blanco.

Había tomado entre sus manos aquel crucifijo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a mojar su cabello y su cuerpo poco a poco. No había escuchado los gritos de aquel niño que le había acompañado, no había escuchado las indicaciones de que se protegiera de la lluvia. No la sentía, su mente solo recordaba la risa de aquella a quien había ido a buscar, sus ojos verdes, su mirada llena de luz al preguntarle si volvería pronto de África, si se verían pronto...

- ¿Cómo Candy?... ¿cómo iba yo a imaginar que le harías compañía a Antonhy y a Stear tan pronto?, ¿cómo Candy?! - se preguntó Albert una y otra vez apretando fuertemente el crucifijo entre sus manos.

A lo lejos, entre las cruces de la entrada, alguien observaba a ese hombre alto hincado frente a una tumba. La lluvia cada vez más fuerte había empapado ya sus ropas, pero seguía hincado en aquel lugar. No le conocía, no parecía haberle visto antes, sin embargo y con las flores aun en la mano, se fue aproximando poco a poco hasta ese lugar.

Porque parecía tan afligido, su traje café cubierto por la lluvia se veía ahora más oscuro, no parecía un soldado, no vestía como tal. Sus botas cubiertas por el lodo tampoco lucían espuelas para guiar un caballo. No usaba sombrero de paja, pero su vestimenta era de un hombre de campo, de un ranchero Mexicano.

Albert entonces se levantó poco a poco de aquella tumba, llevando aun el crucifijo entre sus manos. La lluvia ya le había empapado y con su mano apartó sus cabellos, pesados por el agua, hacía atrás. Tenía que hacer lo posible por llevarse su cuerpo a territorio americano, para enterrarla cerca de su hogar: el Hogar de Pony.

La figura que se acercaba a Albert, pudo entonces apreciarlo bien. Las flores que traía entre sus manos quedaron en el suelo salpicadas por el lodo al caer. Se veía más fuerte y traía el cabello más largo y una ligera barba de días cubría su rostro, pero era imposible no reconocerlo. Traía un traje de la gente de rancho, pantalón café, camisa de manta y chaleco. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas tratando de articular palabra para hablarle, para decirle que estaba allí. Pero un gran nudo en la garganta le impidió decir nada.

Albert levantó la mirada al cielo para sentir la lluvia fresca sobre su cara, para que esta se confundiera con sus lágrimas. Tenía que reunir la fuerza necesaria para regresar a Chicago y avisar a la familia de lo que había pasado, para decirle a la señorita Pony... pero entonces sintió que alguien le observaba y por impulso volteó su rostro.

Parecía ver un ángel entre la lluvia que caía con fuerza, levantando pequeñas chispas de lodo por todo el lugar. Un ángel vestido de rosa y blanco, cubierta por un chal de colores y con el cabello recogido en un par de trenzas... parecía una muñeca vestida con los trajes mexicanos.

Los ojos azules se toparon con otros verdes que le veían con impaciencia. Sin dar crédito a lo que veían cada uno se quedaron en silencio bajo la lluvia contemplándose, tratando de asimilar que no era un sueño, que realmente estaban despiertos y se estaban contemplando mutuamente.

- ¡Albert! - gritó al tiempo en que corría hasta sus brazos.

Albert no supo que hacer en el momento, solo abrió sus brazos y la recibió entre ellos tomándola por los hombros, al tiempo en que el crucifijo caía a la tierra lodosa. ¿Acaso era un sueño y un ángel del cielo venía a reconfortar su dolor?, ¿por qué su imaginación jugaba de esta forma con él?

Tenía miedo de abrazarla fuerte y hacer que la imagen desapareciera entre sus brazos como un fantasma; pero podía sentir su calor a través de las ropas mojadas de ambos, podía escuchar su llanto desesperado y sentía, lo mas importante, sentía como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo en un abrazo apretado.

- ¿Candy?, ¿Candy?, ¿de verdad, de verdad eres tu? - preguntó Albert incrédulo tomando con sus manos la cara de la chica que estaba sobre su pecho.

Candy no podía dejar de llorar, hacía cuanto tiempo de no ver a nadie conocido, de no hablar ingles, de encontrase perdida entre los campos áridos de la sierra de Chihuahua, de vivir tantas y tantas cosas; frío, hambre, miedo, angustia y desesperación; que no podía creer que estaba en brazos de su ángel de la guarda, de su protector de toda la vida, ¡de su príncipe de la colina!

- ¡Albert!, ¡Albert!, ¡soy yo!, ¡soy Candy!, ¡Candy!, que bueno es oír mi nombre de tus labios Albert - repetía Candy llorando, mientras Albert la abrazaba con fuerza sumándose en un llanto silencioso con ella.

- Candy, ¡mi Candy! - pensaba en silencio besando su frente y sus cabellos, mojados, baja la lluvia que los seguía empapando.

No les importaba estar allí en el cementerio, en medio de la nada, abrazados; dándose tiempo para asimilar todo por lo que habían pasado, pero que había valido la pena. Por que ambos estaban vivos, vivos y juntos.

En algún momento se percataron del lugar en el que estaban y caminaron abrazados para refugiarse de la lluvia que no cesaba. Así, sin decir palabra alguna, no eran necesarias las palabras, los dos no querían separarse y sentir que se perdían de nuevo.

- ¡Dulce! - dijo Panchito sonriendo al ver que tanto Albert como Candy se acercaban al refugio creado por viejas ramas, a un costado del cementerio.

- ¿Dulce? - preguntó Albert viendo a Candy y ella solo sonrió.

- Dulce es Candy en español, aquí nadie me dice Candy.

Albert sonrió al escuchar esa explicación, ahora entendía que aquellas iniciales que viera sobre la cruz de madera, no eran por Candy Andrew, pero entonces ¿quién era la persona que descansaba en aquella sepultura?

- Entonces, Candy, ¿quién es la persona en la tumba? - preguntó Albert al tiempo en que le extendía el crucifijo que había tomado del lodo donde había caído.

- Candelario Arango, un teniente de la división del norte de Pancho Villa, Los Dorados - dijo Candy bajando la vista - él me protegió desde que me sacaron de Columbus, hasta el último minuto que vivió – dijo observando el crucifijo sobre su mano.

- ¿Murió por protegerte? - preguntó Albert viendo aquella sepultura que comenzaba a verse cubierta por los pétalos silvestres de las flores desechas por la lluvia.

- Si Albert - siguió Candy con la mirada perdida.

- Cuéntame - solicitó pausadamente.

Candy comenzó a narrarle a Albert todo lo que había vivido desde su traslado del hospital Santa Juana de Chicago, al Hospital Nuevo México de Columbus. Omitió de forma deliberada quien había sido la causante de su traslado y solo dijo que necesitaban gente y ella se ofreció. Sabiendo el carácter altruista de Candy, Albert no dudó de ello.

Comenzó a contar ese día trágico, 9 de Marzo. Le había tocado la guardia de noche ese día, y todo parecía tranquilo hasta las 4:00 de la mañana. Cuando treinta minutos más tarde, cerca de 30 hombres irrumpieron en el pequeño hospital del pueblo matando a varios médicos y arrojando antorchas encendidas dentro del lugar.

El Hospital estaba en pleno centro del pueblo y junto con él ardían dos manzanas más del lugar. Candy había salido ante los gritos de "Villa", "Villa" y había visto como hordas de hombres a caballo disparando y con antorchas en mano comenzaban a incendiar el centro.

- Sentí como si algo me mordiera el hombro, me quede parada viendo como los hombres montaban a mujeres en los lomos de sus caballos. Como disparaban a quema ropa a hombres inocentes y se dedicaban a destruir el lugar - seguía Candy con su relato, mientras Albert recordaba su propia experiencia con los Revolucionarios - Vi como un enorme caballo se aproximaba a mi a toda velocidad, estaba segura de que me arrollaría, no se detendría. Aquello que me había herido en el hombro comenzó a dolerme más. Entonces sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura y me alejaba del lugar.

Cuando pude despertar estaba en un rancho, rodeada de hombres a caballo. Varias mujeres cuidaban de mí, hablaban un idioma que no domino, por lo que me costó mucho comunicarme con ellas. Pero pude hacerlo poco a poco. Candelario Arango me había alejado de los hombres de Villa, en Columbus, y me había llevado con él. Me había herido en el hombro y estuve algunos días con fiebre. El teniente había pagado por mi vida a otro de los Generales de Villa con el broche del príncipe.

- Tu broche Albert - afirmó Candy

- Te secuestro - dijo Albert seriamente.

- No Albert, jamás lo vería como secuestro, él solo quiso ayudarme. Pero cuando trató de regresarme a la frontera, la expedición ya había atravesado territorio Mexicano y tenía que permanecer a lado de Villa.

- Pero pudo regresarte a los americanos, aun así le agradezco el que te cuidara de ese horrible ataque a Columbus. Hay que regresar a los Estados Unidos - dijo por fin, después de estar meditando un rato.

Albert observó el rostro salpicado de pecas de Candy, el sol parecía haberle regalado algunas más. Se veía radiante, más grande, más madura, todo el horror de la guerra en la que se había visto mezclada le había hecho madurar más.

Candy contaba a Albert porque estaba el crucifijo en la cruz. Ella había entregado su crucifijo a Candelario Arango en la batalla del Carrizal, habían sido enviados de la sierra a conseguir alimentos cuando les sorprendió la batalla. Por temor, por angustia, por pensar que el crucifijo podría protegerle, lo entregó con la promesa de que regresara con bien. Sin embargo la fe y el crucifijo no fuero suficientes para protegerlo de una bala al atravesarse ante los disparos de uno de los soldados americanos para protegerla a ella al atravesarse en el campo de batalla en que se había convertido el pueblo.

Candy le fue contando durante el camino de vuelta al pueblo del Carrizal, en compañía de Panchito, los horrores a los que se veían obligadas a vivir las soldaderas, por seguir a sus maridos. Viviendo en la sierra de Chihuahua, a expensas al frío de la noche y al calor del día. Sin comida, sin agua limpia, sin medicinas capaces de curar una simple fiebre o dolor de estomago, sin lo mas mínimo indispensable que la voluntad de seguir en pie de guerra al lado de sus maridos. Cargando a sus hijos a la espalda, llevando consigo las carrucheras atravesando su pecho y espalda y caminando con una escopeta o carabina como si de un bastón se tratase. Viéndose obligadas a usar las armas cuando sus maridos morían y tomaban ellas su lugar.

Entre todo eso Candy había vivido y ayudado con su experiencia como enfermera. Entre todo eso vivían y morían cientos de mujeres, niños y ancianos durante la Revolución y la persecución a Villa. Habían movilizado a las soldaderas hasta la sierra donde Villa se había escondido (La sierra de Santa Ana) de la expedición Punitiva a cargo de capturarlo y mandarlo a la cárcel en los Estados Unidos.

La Rielera

Tengo mi par de caballos  
para la Revolución  
uno se llama el canario  
otro se llama el gorrión.

Yo soy rielera, tengo mi Juan  
el es mi encanto, yo soy su querer  
cuando me dicen que ya se va el tren  
¡adiós, mi rielera! ya se va tu Juan.

Tengo mi par de pistolas  
con sus cachas de metal  
una es para mi querida  
otra es para mi rival.

Yo soy rielera, tengo mi Juan  
el es mi encanto, yo soy su querer  
cuando me dicen que ya se va el tren  
¡adiós, mi rielera! ya se va tu Juan.

Autor: Samuel Lozano  
Época: Revolución

- Canción Popular Mexicana -

Continuara...

**Notas de la Autora.**

Para leer sobre la incursión de Villa a Columbus:

Agregar los "/" y quitar espacios.

La Incursión de Villa a Columbus, Nuevo México.

Instituto Nacional de Estudios Históricos de las Revoluciones de México.

http: www. Revolución .bicentenario. gob. Mx / index. php?option = com_content&view = article&id=13 :francisco-villa-y-la-incursion-a-columbus-por-car los-betancourt-cid&catid = 2 :articulos&Itemid= 4

Wikipedia:

http: es. wikipedia wiki / Batalla_de_Columbus


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Este fic narra sucesos reales cuyos datos han sido obtenidos de internet, libros de historia y discos de acetato. Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**La Búsqueda**

**Capitulo V**

**Fin de la Expedición**

Por Maryluz

_En cuanto corrió la noticia del ataque a El Carrizal, vecinos de este pueblo, de Villa Ahumada y las rancherías cercanas se pusieron a las órdenes de los militares carrancistas para combatir en caso de que Pershing intentara vengar la derrota (cosa improbable, ya que rindió parte a sus superiores atribuyéndose un triunfo en El Carrizal) o estallara la guerra entre México y los Estados Unidos. El estado de Sinaloa hizo formal declaración de guerra a las autoridades de Washington, y Wilson reforzó sus guarniciones fronterizas con otros 65,000 hombres. Por su parte Carranza ordenó la movilización general y la concentración de varios batallones armados en Villa Ahumada._

_Pero la guerra no estalló. Wilson estaba enterado de que los diplomáticos alemanes no cesaban de acosar a Carranza con propuestas de ayuda. Los submarinos alemanes, operando desde bases mexicanas, podrían interrumpir gran parte del comercio de los Estados Unidos y privarlos del petróleo de Tampico. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban sectores interesados en invadir México. El Chicago Tribune habló por ellos al opinar: "La suerte nos ofrece una manzana de oro en México y sólo frutos amargos en Flandes"._

_Entre tanto el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos había reunido 150,000 hombres del ejército y la guardia nacional en El Paso, Nogales y Brownsville. La prensa y el Congreso, enfurecidos por el ridículo de Pershing, cuyas tropas sumaban ya 12,000 hombres, pedían que se iniciara una guerra formal._

_Wilson vivía sus días más amargos. Con la experiencia de la invasión de Veracruz, en la que el pueblo armado hizo pasar serios apuros a las fuerzas norteamericanas, el Estado Mayor de Washington calculaba que se necesitarían 500,000 hombres para ocupar México y que la lucha sería terriblemente sangrienta. Por otra parte, hacía dos años que Europa estaba envuelta en la I Guerra Mundial. Los comerciantes norteamericanos hacían negocios fabulosos vendiendo armas a los beligerantes, y los alemanes comenzaban a mostrarse decididos a impedir que prosiguiera el tráfico. Tarde o temprano Estados Unidos tendría que ingresar al conflicto europeo, y no podía distraer medio millón de hombres en una guerra con México._

__Candy y Albert había viajado a caballo rumbo a Cd. Juárez, Chihuahua, deteniéndose en cada pueblo para tratar de comer y descansar. Necesitaban llegar a una estación de tren para abordar y llegar al Paso Texas, a Palomas o a cualquier frontera. Pero debido a la apariencia americana que tenían era casi imposible obtener alguna ayuda de los revolucionarios o de gente de los pueblos que apoyaba a Villa y los Dorados.

En Chicago, Niel y Elisa, ya se encontraban tranquilos, el tío abuelo estaba perdido al igual que Candy y George estaba mas preocupado por encontrarlos que por averiguar si alguien de la familia había ordenado el traslado de Candy a Nuevo México.

El embargo de armas a México, decretado por el gobierno de Wilson estaba desfavoreciendo los negocios que Niel tenía con algunos revolucionarios de Tampico, ya no podía vender de forma legal estas armas y dado que la guarnición de Texas estaba apostando cada ves más soldados en la frontera, cada día era más difícil pasar armas de un lado a otro de la frontera con México y vender armas a los aliados implicaba el tener que competir con el resto de los comerciantes.

Mientras Elisa salía de una de las grandes tiendas en Chicago, un hombre la interceptó en la calle.

El hombre había explicado a Elisa la necesidad de hablar con su hermano y que este tenía que proporcionar las armas a los revolucionarios en el estado de Tampico. Había detallado un gran plan para pasar de contrabando las armas sin necesidad de que los soldados americanos se enteraran. Elisa se había mostrado contenta y de acuerdo con el plan y había prometido convencer a su hermano para que proporcionara las armas. El hombre le había entregado una gran suma como adelanto de pago de las armas. Sin embargo, Elisa no contaba con que Niel no estuviera en su casa y se hubiera ausentado de la ciudad por varios días para tratar de competir en la venta de armas a los aliados. Ella había actuado de intermediara en varias entregas legales de armas, sabía en que lugar se guardaba estas y el parque, quienes se encargaban de llevarlas y el costo del embarque. Solo sería cuestión de armar el embarque e ir ella misma al lugar de la entrega.

Pero las cosas no salieron como Elisa las esperaba, Pedro Vino y Luis De la Rosa, tomaron el parque y las armas, además de hacer prisionera a Elisa, estando sola no había quien la pudiera defender. Habían visto una magnifica oportunidad de hacerse de armas y parque sin tener que pagar por el.

Elisa permanecería en una de las haciendas de Tampico y lograrían intercambiar su libertad por más armas para la Revolución. Mientras tanto, Elisa debía ganarse su comida haciendo quehaceres en la hacienda de Luis De la Rosa.

- ¡Están locos!, yo no se ordeñar una vaca, ¿cómo quieren que haga esto? – dijo Elisa en Ingles viendo el enorme animal que estaba frente a ella – además, ¡huele horrible! – volvió a gritar apretando su nariz con los dedos para evitar oler al tiempo en que los hombres en la hacienda se reina de ella.

- Pues, mira, niña rica, no sé que tanto dices, pero me doy cuenta de que no quieres ordeñar a Brunilda – dijo uno de los rancheros palmeando el lomo de la vaca – así que si no lo haces, no habrá comida para ti, ¡aquí todos trabajan! – dijo el hombre dándole una tina y un pequeño banco para que se pusiera a trabajar.

Elisa los tomó de mala manera, volteo a ver al animal y aventó las cosas, levantó la cabeza en forma altiva y caminó para salir del corral. Solo que al tiempo en que dio un paso al frente resbaló, cayendo sentada sobre aquello que no quería oler. Todos los rancheros soltaron la carcajada, Elisa, la elegante, estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por heno y excremento de vaca.

Y en aquella hacienda tenía que permanecer hasta que tuvieran contacto con Niel y este aceptara intercambiarla por armas... pero dados los ataques sobre las guarniciones de Texas que ellos armaban y perpetuaban, quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudieran llegar de nuevo a Chicago...

La noticia de que Villa había muerto se esparció de forma rápida por todo el estado de Chihuahua. Pershing y sus fuerzas estaba felices, sin embargo Villa volvió a aparecer el 6 de Julio, había estado escondido en la Sierra de Santa Ana herido de una pierna.

Candy y Albert habían estaban tratando de llegar a Cd. Juárez después de días de cabalgata. Allí podrían tomar el tren del noreste que los condujera fuera del territorio Mexicano. Pero debido a todos los ataques que Villa había perpetuado sobre los pueblos de Parral, Chihuahua y Torreón; cualquier salida de trenes estaba detenida desde hacía meses. Si querían salir pronto de México, debían seguir cabalgando por lo menos hasta Dublan, que era donde las Fuerzas norteamericanas de Pershing estaban reunidas.

El ruido de un motor de avión distrajo su cabalgada, tanto Albert como Candy vieron como un avión sobrevolaba sobre sus cabezas. Albert pudo ver como las estrellas brillaban sobre un fondo azul, blanco y rojo. Un avión de la fuerza americana.

- ¡Candy detengámoslo! – dijo Albert bajando del caballo para tratar de hacerle señales. Quizá podría sacarlos de ese lugar.

- ¡No Albert! – dijo Candy bajando detrás de él - no lo detengas.

- ¿Por qué Candy? – Albert se extraño de eso.

- Porque puede ser gente de Pancho Villa, nadie te asegura que sean americanos.

Y no estaba equivocada, Pancho Villa había disfrazado a sus fuerzas con uniformes americanos, robados a los propios americanos, y había pintado banderas con estrellas para capturar los aviones americanos. Así era como Villa había capturado algunos aviones y los usaba para espiar las fuerzas de Pershing.

_Después de meses de negociaciones, el 25 de enero Wilson firmó la orden para que las tropas de la Punitiva abandonaran el territorio mexicano sin lograr imponer sus condiciones para salir. Esto se considero un triunfo para el gobierno Mexicano._

_Pershing cruzó la frontera el 3 de febrero, no sin tomar nota mental de una divertida frase que escribió en sus memorias: "Después que nos internamos unas 400 millas en territorio de México y estábamos alcanzando a la banda de Villa... la creciente oposición del gobierno mexicano indudablemente hizo creer a Washington que E.U. debería darse por satisfecho con el severo castigo que había sufrido la banda de forajidos, y la saludable lección que ya había recibido la gente del norte de México"._

__Rumbo a Dublan para incorporarse de nuevo a la expedición punitiva, Albert pudo ver una columna de soldados atravesando los caminos rumbo a Palomas.

- ¡Comandante! – detuvo Albert a uno de los hombres al frente de la comitiva.

- Vaya señor, lo vemos después de tantos meses, pensamos que había muerto en alguna de las batallas – dijo el hombre al verlo – veo que encontró lo que buscaba – observo a Candy al tiempo en que la saludaba tocando su sombrero.

- Si mi comandante y queremos saber si nos puede guiar para abandonar territorio Mexicano – comentó Albert.

- Solo síganos, vamos ya de regreso – comentó el hombre de forma triste.

- ¿Se consiguió el objetivo?

- Nunca encontramos al bandolero y hemos perdido muchos hombres, cañones, armas, uniformes y aunque no lo crea, aviones...

_El último pelotón de norteamericanos volvió a su país el 5 de febrero al tiempo que se promulgaba en Querétaro la nueva constitución, en un intento carrancista por neutralizar las demandas sociales de Zapata. Unos días antes, el 17 de enero, el gobierno alemán había ordenado a su embajador en México que propusiera a Carranza una alianza bélica contra Estados Unidos, con la promesa de que al terminar las hostilidades se le devolvieran los territorios perdidos de Texas, Nuevo México y California. _(Este trato no se acepto)

- Albert... - menciono Candy mientras ambos montados sobre el magnifico Pinto, que les hubiese sido regalado, abandonaban territorio Mexicano para por fin estar cada minuto más cerca de casa.

- ¿Si Candy? - preguntó Albert viendo la solemnidad con la que Candy le hablaba.

- Después de todo lo que he vivido en todos estos meses, la guerra entre la gente, las continuas muertes, enfermedades, hambre, miedo, todos estos horrores que son consecuencia directa de la guerra.

Albert la observaba detenidamente, ella miraba sus manos sobre el regazo del vestido, no sabía que era lo que le diría ni por que comentaba todo eso. Solo sabía una cosa, nunca jamás la volvería a perder.

- Creo que ahora si estoy lista para ir a Europa, al frente - terminó diciendo viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Albert jaló bruscamente la rienda del caballo, obligándolo a que este se parara en sus patas traseras, y haciendo que Candy se fuera por completo al frente haciéndola abrazarse del cuerpo de Albert para evitar caer. Se sostuvo fuertemente con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando el caballo volvió a ponerse en cuatro patas, Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida. Apenas iba a abrir la boca para protestar por esa reacción de parte de él, pero justo en ese momento vio como los labios de Albert se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos, sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos al tiempo en que su corazón latía apresuradamente.

Los tibios labios de Albert se cerraron sobre los suyos haciéndole entrar en calor rápidamente. Los fuertes brazos de Albert la apresaban de forma posesiva sobre su pecho y deshaciendo el apasionado beso dijo de forma firme y seria.

- ¡Te casaras conmigo y te dedicaras a cuidar a nuestros hijos!.

Candy estaba ruborizada ante aquel beso y ante su propio sentir, y se sentía tan feliz que solo sonrió.

- ¡Cómo usted ordene mi general!...

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de Candy y continuaron su viaje, abrazados y felices de haberse encontrado mutuamente en aquel campo de Revolución, en el que se habían visto envueltos por el destino y la casualidad.

*** FIN ***

La Persecución de Villa

[México Febrero 23]

- Canción Popular Mexicana -

Disco de Acetato (P) 1974 HARMONY/CBS

Nuestro México Febrero 23

Dejo Carranza pasar americanos

Dos Mil soldados, trescientos aeroplanos

Buscando a Villa por todo el país.

Comenzaron a mandar expediciones

Los aeroplanos comenzaron a volar

Por distintas y varias direcciones

buscando a Villa queriéndolo matar.

Los soldados que vinieron desde Texas

A Pancho Villa no podían encontrar

Ya fastidiados de ocho horas de camino

Los pobrecitos se querían regresar.

Los de a caballo no podían ir sentados

Y los de a pie no podían caminar

entonces Villa les pasa en su aeroplano

y desde arriba les grita "good bye".

Cuando supieron que Villa estaba muerto

Todos gritaban enchidos de furor

"Hora si mis queridos compañeros

vamos a Texas cubiertos con honor".

Mas no sabían que Villa estaba vivo

Y que con él nunca iban a poder

Y si querían hacerle una visita

Hasta la sierra lo podían ir a ver.

Empezaron a lanzar sus aeroplanos

Entonces Villa un plan les preparo

Se vistió de soldado americano

Y a sus tropas también las transformo.

Mas cuando vieron los gringos las banderas

Con muchas barras que Villa les pinto

Se bajaron con todo y aeroplanos

Y Pancho Villa prisioneros los tomo.

Toda la Gente de Chihuahua y Ciudad Juárez

Muy asustada y asombrada se quedo

Por que miraban tanto gringo y carrancista

Que Pancho Villa sin orejas los dejo.

Que pensarían los bolillos tan patones

Que con cañones nos iban a asustar

Si ellos tienen aviones de amontones

Aquí tenemos lo mero principal.

Notas de la Autora:

La revolución no se resolvió con la promulgación de la constitución del 5 de febrero de 1917, aun hubo muchas muertes mas, muchas más luchas, otros planes, otros caudillos. Todo se resolvió 10 años después de que inicio, en 1920.

Espero que está brevísima historia haya sido de su agrado. Ya sé que shadow 13 la detesto y me la va a denunciar por abuso. Aunque todo lo que puse en esta historia es real, está documentado y es HISTORIA. Que lástima que a esta gente no le gusta leer. Y se dice patriota.


End file.
